Tula
|price = $5,173,700 $3,890,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Mogul Avenger |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a Tula. |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Lazer Vintage (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Worn Flyer |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} }} }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = tula |handlingname = TULA |textlabelname = TULA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Mammoth Tula is an featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Tula is prominently based on the (which is a modified VTOL ), seen in the fuselage, cockpit and landing gear arrangement, with the wings, four-engine layout and the feature derived from the , an experimental V/STOL transport aircraft. The Tula has sliding doors on either side for access and an open section in the back for the rear gunner. As an amphibious vehicle, the Tula features a boat-shaped hull and small hatches for the main gear wheels. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Tula is a pretty efficient vehicle, as it has good performance, VTOL and aquatic landing capabilities, giving it a greater versatility. In forward flight mode, the Tula accelerates rather slow, but is capable of reaching decent speeds, on par with aircraft like the Cuban 800 or the Velum. Its handling is good, able to maneuver the vehicle quickly. However, its cumbersome weight does not allow to perform stunts for a prolonged period of time and the wingspan is rather wide, being susceptible to collide with objects when flying low. In vertical flight mode, the vehicle is rather slow compared to helicopters, but makes up for its quick and steady response when tilting the aircraft to a side, allowing to safely land on a suitable area (helipads, building roofs, etc) or for strafing/bombing runs. ;JATO The aircraft can be equipped with eight thrusters, which are intended for a near-instant take-off and quick acceleration. JATO thrusters propel the aircraft for 5 seconds and are recharged upon landing. ;Defense Similar to most aircraft featured in the update, the Tula can withstand two homing missiles before it is destroyed with a third one, making it a decent choice of transport. However, because of its size, the Tula can be an easy target. Also, because of its performance, the Tula may not be able to fight against more nimble weaponized aircraft or even any vehicle armed with homing missiles, as it lacks heavy weaponry. As with other turreted vehicles, the gunner will fall off if the plane is upside-down. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. Note that a co-pilot is required to use the countermeasures. ;Weaponry *Its primary armament is a rear-facing turret behind the wingspan that can be used by a gunner, offering a 90 degree coverage and primarily intended to defend the plane from pursuing aircraft. By default comes with a single , but can be modified to have dual machine guns or a GAU-17/A six-barreled 7.62mm Minigun. *Its secondary armament is the nose-mounted machine guns that can be used by the pilot, offering the same damage as most standard machine guns. *The vehicle has the option for installing bombs, providing heavy firepower against ground targets. There are four different Bomb choices: Explosive, Incendiary, Gas and Cluster; **The Explosive option has high damage over targets from all ranges, meaning any target caught in the "edges" of the blast radius receive the same damage as in the "center". **The Incendiary option creates a trail of fire similar to the Molotov Cocktail, burning the targets for a constant damage. Although the bombs are powerful at the center, it causes less damage on the "edges". **The Gas option causes a noxious effect on players and NPCs on impact, similar to the Tear Gas. It has a slightly larger blast radius than the standard bomb, but is unable to damage vehicles. The gas lasts for around 25 seconds. **The Cluster option creates a smaller explosion than the standard one on impact, but small clusters spread within its radius, allowing for greater damage over a single armored target. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Tula-GTAO-front-JATO.png|The Tula with JATO upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Tula-GTAO-front-Dual.50CalTurret.png|The Tula with Dual .50 Cal Turret upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Tula-GTAO-front-7.62mmMinigunTurret.png|The Tula with 7.62mm Minigun Turret upgrade. (Rear quarter view) SR-Tula-Artwork.png|A Tula in the update's offical artwork. SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Hangar.png|Pre-release screenshot of the Smuggler's Run update. A Tula is seen at the left (blue plane). SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Bombs.png|Pre-release screenshot, with a Tula performing carpet bombing. Tula-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Tula. Tula-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Official screnshot of the Smuggler's Run update, featuring a Tula with the NOOSE livery, JATO thrusters and rear-facing minigun. Tula-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Tula on Warstock Cache and Carry. Tula-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Tula on Rockstar Games Social Club. Note the early version of the N.O.O.S.E. livery. Tula-GTAO-front-VTOL.PNG|The Tula in VTOL mode. (Rear quarter view) Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be provided during Air Freight Cargo Missions involving taking out enemies out at sea and retrieving a package underwater. Tula-GTAO-front.PNG|A custom Tula during a Steal Cargo mission (rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $5,173,700 or for $3,890,000 (after completing 21 Air Freight Cargo source missions), provided the player already owns a hangar. **It is classed as a Medium-sized vehicle when stored in a hangar. Trivia General *Its name is a Spanish slang term for "dick" or "cock" in Chile, another nod to Rockstar's sexual humour. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *If a pilot leaves the plane while on vertical flight mode and an occupant takes control of it, the wings will instantly go back to horizontal flight mode. *Likely as a result of balance or easier usage, the rear gun's rounds do not penetrate the rear stabiliser. *The Rockstar Games Social Club image shows a Tula with the N.O.O.S.E. livery. However, instead of being labeled as NOOSE (National Office of Security Enforcement), it is labeled as LSAF (Los Santos Air Force) and the emblem on its left wing was missing. The tail seems to retain the NOOSE stencil as in the final version of the livery. See Also *Hydra - Another VTOL aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists update. *Dodo - A single-prop propeller plane that appears as an amphibious seaplane in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Seabreeze - Another amphibious bombing-capable plane introduced in the same update. *Mogul - A bombing-capable military twin-prop plane introduced in the same update, also manufactured by Mammoth. *Sea Sparrow - An amphibious helicopter featured in the 3D Universe and GTA Online as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. *Leviathan - An amphibious helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Skimmer - An amphibious seaplane featured in the 3D Universe. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles manufactured by Mammoth Category:Vehicles with sliding doors Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Amphibious Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Military Vehicles Category:Planes Vehicle Class